Familiar Stranger
by aisu0kisaki
Summary: Discontinued
1. The Beginning and the Past

**Familiar Stranger**

Chap 1 The Beginning and the past

The night sky was dark and cloudy. It was the night of the new moon and Inuyasha and gang were hiding in a cave until morning. The cave was small only able to fit about five people. There wasn't even enough room for a fire.

"Damn, why does this night seem so long?" Inuyasha mumbled to himself. This statement wasn't meant to be heard, but Kagome was close enough to him that she heard.

"Because," Kagome began, "there's a demon outside."

"Feh, I knew that!" Inuyasha said turning towards her.

"Then why did you ask?"

Inuyasha only looked away into the night sky.

"Please guys, can you not fight for one night?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, please," Sango and Shippo agreed.

"You're right. I'm kind of sick of fighting all the time." Kagome said with a sigh.

Inuyasha looked back a Kagome.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." Kagome said

"Took you long enough!" Looking past her now.

"What! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! SIT!" Kagome screamed, her face turning bright red with anger.

With a loud smash, Inuyasha's face was on the floor of the cave. With a sigh and sweat drop form everyone, even Kirara who was trying to sleep. Kagome got up and went outside.

"Kagome, wait! What about the demon?" Sango asked worried

"I have my arrows if one comes by."

Sango only nodded and let her go.

"Why does this hole seem to be deeper than all the rest?" Shippo asked

"Because Shippo," Miroku began, "Kagome was trying to apologize and Inuyasha was being himself as usual." Finishing with a sigh.

"Inuyasha, I think you should go talk to her. She seemed pretty upset." Sango suggested.

Inuyasha only responded "Whatever" while getting up and heading for the entrance of the cave.

With the sight of Inuyasha gone Miroku sighed and said, "Finally some peace and quiet! Come Sango we should get some sleep," Looking towards her, "I'll keep you warm!" Now the lecherous monk feeling the demon slayers backside had a ratherly bright red hand mark on the side of his left cheek. Shippo sweat dropped and started to lie down next to Kirara.

Meanwhile outside Kagome was still very furious and upset about of what Inuyasha said. She was now sitting down, her back up against a rock, thoughts racing in her mind. Her knees were to her chest and her arms warped around them. Her bow and arrow had been placed on the ground to the left of her. 'I'm sorry Inuyasha.' 'Took you long enough!' Only an 'hmph' escaped her mouth after these thoughts. 'Why he…he gets me so MAD!' She was so lost in thought that she didn't even hear Inuyasha come and sit next to her.

"Kagome, what's the matter?" Inuyasha asked with little concern in his voice.

"You mean you have to ask?" Kagome snapped back.

"NO! I don't mean about that, I mean you've been bitchy lately." 'I hope I don't regret saying this tomorrow.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"I know you're right, it's just…well…you wouldn't understand."

"Come on, I'm not that stupid!"

A small chuckle escaped form Kagome's mouth, followed by a period of pause. It was so quiet that you could here the bustling of leaves from a mile away, sarcastically speaking of course. The demon must have gone after some one else instead.

"I'll never forget that day," Kagome began.

"Huh?"

"I could never forget it. Twelve years ago, my dad…h-he left." Now from her rosy cheeks, tears were falling. "He left without saying goodbye! He just walked out; he walked out that front door and never came back. With me only five and Souta only just born. He just left!"

Inuyasha stared at her with sorrow in his eyes. He knew how it felt, not to have a father. He knew the pain. He wanted to comfort her, but didn't know how. Was he supposed to hug her? He never faced this situation before with Kikyo, or anyone before.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said softening his voice, "I'm sorry" Putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok, I'll be fine. I just have to go home for my mom. It's the hardest for her."

"Yes of course, I would give you a ride to the well but I'm still human. I'll give you one tomorrow morning. Is the ok?" Now removing his hand.

'Why was he being so nice and calm about me going home? Is it because he knows what I'm feeling?' "Yah that will be good. Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome yawned and leaned against Inuyasha's right shoulder. Causing Inuyasha to slightly blush.

'He's so warm and gentle in this state.'

With both smiling humans outside and tired from the day behind them, they both fell asleep.

The sun rose and the hanyou's ears twitched at the noise coming from the birds starting to sing.

"Kagome?"

She had already gotten up and had been picking flowers by a growing tree.

'She looks so beautiful by the flowers, the wind blowing in her hair, her scent is like freshly picked flowers on a spring day.'

"Kagome?"

"Yah?"

"Do you want to go now?"

"Yes." She then took one of the flowers behind her ear and starting walking over to him. "Thank you Inuyasha, this really means a lot to me." Kagome said and gave a warm smile.

"Any time"

Then Kagome got onto Inuyasha's back and he started heading in the direction of the well.

In about seven minutes the most, they reached the Bone Eaters Well.

"I'll be back in a couple of days. Just until my mom is back to normal. Don't tell the others why I left please, I don't really like explaining things."

"Ok. I'll be here with the others when you back, waiting for you."

Kagome nodded and jumped into the well.

Kagome pulled herself up the ladder that her grandfather had put there for her. She then open the doors of there bone eaters well room and stared into nothing for a couple of seconds. Then walking into her house, but on her way she noticed that it started to rain. She came through the back door of her house and put her yellow backpack next to the door.

"Mom. I'm home!"

"Kagome, is that you? Can you come here for a second? There's someone her to see you." Her mother told her.

"U-uh sure." 'To see me? Who would want to see me?'

She now headed for the living room, when she noticed that the house had a eerie feeling to it.

"Yah mo-"She searched for her mother but found he visitor.

"D-d-dad?"

ok this was my first submitted fanfic...i hoped you like it!(well the first chap)please review!


	2. Unexpected stranger

I'm so sorry! I know it took me soo long to update! but school has been hectic! I promise the next update won't take as long!**

* * *

**

**Familiar Stranger**

Chap 2

"Why'd Kagome go home?" Shippo asked.

"Something came up at home and had to leave." Inuyasha explained. "We're going to go to Kaede's village to meet her when she gets back."

"What came up?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know monk! Ask her when she comes back!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Jeez, touchy, touchy today are we?"

"Kagome…" a soft voice spoke.

"D-d-dad…" Kagome said softy yet a little shaky. "W-why are you here? Why are you back? WHY NOW!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Kagome!" Her mother snapped. "Be polite to our guest!"

"Hmm…guest." her father mumbled.

"Well, what did you expect? He's been gone for so long, that he shouldn't even be welcome here!"

"KAGOME!" her mother snapped again, "That is enough! Go to your room and wait there until I tell you that you can come out!"

"Yes, mom." And with that said Kagome turned around and started heading for the stairs.

"I'm sorry; I don't know why she's acting like this! I thought she would be happy you're back." Ms. Higurashi said.

"No, she has a right to be angry. I just left without saying goodbye to her. I would be mad too."

Now Kagome was in her bedroom, sitting on her soft bed, deep in thought. 'Why is he back? Why is he here? What does he want?' Kagome asked herself. 'I wish Inuyasha was here. He could make me feel one hundred timed better than I feel right now.'

Her thoughts were interrupted by her bedroom door opening slowly.

"Kagome?" A mans voice spoke clearly. "Kagome, can I come in?"

She didn't say anything, hoping that he would just leave and never come back.

"Kagome, I know how you feel." He was now in her room, but he was still next to the now closed door.

"You don't know anything. You will never know how I feel." She spoke softly, with fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

"We just need to talk about this. We ca-" He was interrupted by Kagome. "Why did you leave? Why are you here? What do you want?"

"Slow down. I'll answer all of your questions."

Kagome just stared at him as he walked over to her bed and sat down next to her.

"When your mother just had Souta, I wasn't having the best time with my job. Tons of stress. It was madness. So when I got home extremely late from work, I would always be in a bad mood, and I wouldn't get along with your mother like we use too. I mean we would always be fighting after you went to bed. And, one day it just too much, so I packed my bags and drove away, not planning on coming back until I was able to control my stress." Mr. Higurashi explained. "But, what I didn't realize is that I left something very important behind, you and your mother. I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't realize that you would be so hurt. I was being a complete fool. And, I want to make up for everything. I want to start over again. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

The room went silent. Kagome had had some regret now for yelling at him. She knew what stress was. She had a lot of it, just in the feudal era. Worrying about everyone.

One side of her hated him, for just being there, for breathing, for doing anything. But, the other side of her thought otherwise. They were arguing just the angel and devil sitting on your shoulders. '_Forgive him! He said he was sorry, you can't change the past, but you can change the future! Plus, he is your father!'_ Of course that was the angel. '_What forgive him! That good for nothing! He left you and your mother when you were five! He didn't raise you. He wasn't there to comfort you when you were being picked on at school! And he definitely just can't waltz back in here and say I'm going to take care for you now!' _And that was more of a devil.

"I-I forgive you." She spoke, hesitant because she wasn't sure if she made the right choice. He had a warm grin on his face and leaned towards her for a hug. But she pulled away.

"Can I be alone now? I have a lot to think about."

"Sure. But hey, maybe we can go somewhere tomorrow to catch up on things?"

Kagome only nodded as he walked out of her room and closed the door behind him.

'Do something with him? Catch up? On what? What can I tell him about? What would he care about?' With a loud yawn, she laid down on her side and closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Thats it for this chap...i'll update soon!

* * *


	3. A day out with a familiar stranger

Hey everyone, i updated this chap faster than the last one. (im still really sorry about that!)Anyways..for the questions i got...1.No her father doesn't no about her time travel 2.Inuyasha will most likely meet him..im not sure which direction im going to take in it.**

* * *

**

**Familiar Stranger**

Chap. 3

The sun rose bright and early that morning. Kagome had already been up. She was in the kitchen, making herself pancakes.

'I wonder how everyone is doing back in the feudal era. I can't go back now! My dad can't find out.'

Her thought were quickly interrupted by a smash in the living room. Kagome jumped in fright and rushed into the living room. Her dad was sleeping on the couch, wearing closed given to him by Jii-chan. She looked around the room until she noticed some knocked down boxes. Her father must have hit them with his foot while he was sleeping.

With a sigh, she walked back into the kitchen being as quiet as she could. Not trying to wake anyone.

"Smells good! Can't wait to eat 'em!" She whispered.

She then got the proper utensils for eating and syrup from the fridge.

About five minutes later, while she was eating, she was greeted by her smiling father.

"Good morning Kagome." She only grinned at him.

"Yumm smells good! What'd you make?"

"Pancakes"

"Hmm, mom's little chef. You always liked to cook when you were younger." He gave out a small chuckle. Kagome forced a smile.

"So where do you like to go around town?" Her father asked as he sat at the table across form Kagome.

"Ummm…" Kagome didn't really know. 'I'm always in the feudal era.' "I'm not to sure, I don't go out much. But we can ask Souta when he gets home. He goes out more than me."

The night that their father came back, he had already been over a friend's house and stayed the night.

"Well, I wish thinking of going to a pizza parlor so we could talk." Kagome's father insisted. "When I was coming into town, I drove past one that looked good."

"Yah. Ok sounds great."

"Ok, how about we leave around lunch time?"

"Alright." Kagome nodded.

* * *

"Inuyasha? How many days is a couple?" Shippo asked.

"Uh, two or three. But, I think Kagome will be longer."

"Hmm…Why are you being so calm about Kagome being at home?" Shippo said with a look of curiousness on his face.

"Feh." Inuyasha spat out and turned his head. Shippo then jumped up on his shoulder and started to examine Inuyasha's facial expression.

"What's the matter with you?" Shippo asked.

"Nothing! Now get off of me!" With that said the hanyou grabbed the fox demon by the tail and threw him into a tree.

"OWW! INUYASHA! You bully! I'll have Kagome 'SIT' you when she gets back!"

Inuyasha ignored that remark and only stared at the direction of the well.

* * *

"Kagome!" Her father yelled. "Come on lets go!"

"Ok!"

It was roughly 12:30 p.m. and it was tome for Kagome and her _father_ to go out for lunch.

Kagome had already showered and got dressed. She was wearing jeans and a light pink tank. Before she left she grabbed a light coat to cover her exposed arms.

"Ok, we can go now."

"Alright." Her father said opening the front door.

"Over here's my car."

Kagome walked over and opened the passenger door of the medium sized silver car.

They both buckled their seatbelts, of course for safety reasons.

He turned the keys in the ignition and pulled the car on the road.

They were heading to a pizza parlor about ten minutes away from her house. The ride was silent the whole way.

"Oh hey, were here!" Mr. Higurashi said.

The silver car pulled up to a small building with a giant pizza on the top. Kagome was the first to walk into the building and waited for her father to lock his car and put the alarm on.

As soon as he got in, he was greeted with a young perky waitress.

"Good afternoon! Welcome to Pizza Palace! Table for two?" She said in an excited manor.

"Yes, please." Mr. Higurashi answered.

"OK! Right this way."

The girl led them to a two-person both right next to window that showed a beautiful garden next door. Kagome looked around her surroundings and out the window once more.

"Here are your menus. I'll be back in a little while to take your order. But first, would you like anything to drink?"

Kagome took her stare out of the window and up to the waitress.

"I'll have water." Kagome said

"And I'll have anything orange"

"Ok."

With that said, the waitress hurried away to greet new customers waiting to be seated.

Kagome then took her menu and looked at both sides of book of food. "So what kind of pizza do you like?" Kagome's father asked curiously.

"Uh, any kind really."

"Ok then. How about half cheese half meatball?"

"That's fine." Kagome said not sounding too interested.

Then Kagome closed her menu and put it at the edge of the table.

"So Kagome, did anything important or exciting happen when I was gone?"

'Uh, I feel down a well into feudal Japan, where I have a group of friends who are trying to find the real shikon no tama. Plus, I fight not your usual bad guys every time I go.' Kagome thought, and smiled. "Um… nothing that I can think of on the top of my head. But a lot happened to Souta!"

She looked at the expression he gave when she said Souta's name. He had no interest; he gave the look of boredom.

"Oh, well, do you have a boyfriend or anything?"

He looked into her eyes, and saw uncertainty and pain. "Well, not exactly." Kagome managed to say without getting upset. 'He's still hung over Kikyo.' She thought sadly.

"Uh, never mind you don't have to tell me." She only nodded.

Then there was more silence. About a minute later, Kagome broke the ice.

"Why did you decide to come back?"

"Huh, oh well… I'm not quite su-" He was cute off by Kagome.

"So, you were just in the neighborhood and decided to spot by after 12 years?" She said bitterly.

"Wha-"

He was cut off again by the waitress coming back.

"Can we leave? I lost my appetite."

"Uh, I guess." He turned to the waitress and told her that they weren't going to be ordering anything, and got up and walked out.

The waitress stood there speechless. It must have been the first time it happened to her, because she had the face of disappointment on her face.

Kagome stormed out of the parlor and waited for her father to unlock the car, so she could get in the backseat. She didn't want to sit next to him right now.

He started the car and headed home.

"Listen Kagome, I'm sorry, I really am. It would be a big shocker to me too, if someone left for a long time then came back suddenly. To be honest, you're taking this better than I thought. I didn't think you would even want to be seen in public with me."

Kagome only stared out the car window, not planning on responding to his confession.

"Since, your not hungry now, do you want to go for a walk in the park?"

'I do want to stretch my legs out a little. And I just can ignore everything he says and enjoy the walk pretending he's not there.' She thought to herself.

"Fine."

"Great!" With that said Mr. Higurashi took a U-turn and parked his car on the side of the street. They just happened to be driving past a park, when he brought up the idea.

The two got out of the car, and headed for the main entrance. When they reached there, there was a sign that read, Central Park.

They started to walk the path to the right of them. It was silent to Kagome since she was blocking out everything she heard. On the other hand, Mr. Higurashi had smiles on his face as they went past kids playing, and heard their laughter.

They first walked past a tiny river. It was filled with tiny little fish, and on the surface there were fallen cherry blossom pedals. This gave the whole scenery a peaceful feeling.

"So, Kagome how's school going for you?"

She just happened to hear this one, the one she wanted to avoid.

'Oh man…I haven't been there in a while! If one of my friends come by and see me..! They'll tell my dad I've been _sick._' She now had a worried expression on, but that soon changed when he noticed him look at her. "Well. I have my good days, and of course my bad. But you know about that, right?" Kagome said, a little more coolly at the last part.

"Yeah, I would." He said with a sigh.

"Hey dad?"

"Whoa! You're calling me dad!" He was in shock.

"Well, you are my father. Or are you not?"

"Oh no I am! It's just…never mind. Uh, what where you saying before?"

"Huh, oh yah. What do you do for a living? What's your job?"

"Well, I work for the government, so I can't tell you what I exactly do. But I basically do what people tell me too. Nothing bad of course!"

"Oh."

'Oh boy. He can't find out about the well now! What if they seal it! That can't happen. He must never find out about it or about Inuyasha.'

For the rest of the walk and ride home it was mainly quiet. Kagome didn't have anymore to say. Her life was pretty much wrapped around one thing, and he couldn't find out about that.

When they got home it was about 4 and Kagome's legs were exhausted. She started to head for her room.

"Hey Kagome?"

"What?"

"I had fun today."

"Yah." She said and forced a smile.

With that said she headed up stairs and collapsed on her bed. About fie minutes later, when Kagome was daydreaming and thinking about the day, her mother called to her.

"Kagome! I'm going to hey Souta! I'll be home soon!"

OK Thats another chap done...

* * *


	4. Encounter and Refusal

Sorry bout the long update again...for such a short chap. but i promise it will get better..**

* * *

**

**Familiar Stranger**

Chap.4

Kagome was in her room studying quietly when she heard her front door open and close. Then she heard her brother's voice, "I'm home Gramps!"

She closed her book and exited her room, trying not to make a sound. She waited at the top of the stairs, so she wouldn't disturb the upcoming event.

She didn't hear everything that Souta and their father were saying, but she got a pretty good idea.

"Hello Souta. It's nice to see you." Their father said.

"Hi. Who are you?" Souta asked.

"I'm your father."

There was silence. Kagome figured that Souta had a confused look on his face.

"What? That's impossible! My dad's dead! He died twelve years ago!"

"No, I'm not dead. What ever your mother told you about my disappearance was a lie."

"I don't believe you! Mom, who is this guy?"

Kagome then heard her mother enter the room.

"Souta clam down!" Her mother scolded. "Listen to me, this IS your father. The whole car accident story was a lie." She also said something else, but Kagome was to far away to hear.

There was another pause, when suddenly she heard foot steps coming at an increasing rate coming her way.

She quickly ran back to her room and closed the door. She jumped on her bed as fast as she could. Unfortunately she jumped so fast, she didn't see where she was jumping to, and landed on the floor.

'Ouch!' She thought to herself, while rubbing her butt. 'Mental note, watch where you're jumping.'

She started to get up when a teary eyed Souta walked into the room.

'He looks so hurt.' She thought.

"Kagome!" He said while looking in the direction of her bed, but then suddenly at the floor. "Why are you on the floor?"

"Uh well, I was…hmm…not quite sure." She said idiotically.

"Ok, well get up! I have to ask you something important!"

"Ok, ok. What is it?" She said while getting up and slowly sitting sown on her bed. Making sure not to miss this time.

Souta then walked fully into her room and closed the door. He then sat next to Kagome and looked up at her.

"That man down there, is he really our father?"

"Yes, he is."

"That can't be true! Mom told me th-"

"Mom lied to you."

"But she has never lied to me before!"

"Souta, you know even that isn't true."

"Well, she's never lied about something so serious before."

"I know. But she had good intentions when she did it. Before you ask, she wanted to keep you free from the pain that she and I went through."

"Oh. So what really did happen?"

"He left us. Just walked out the door, never intending to come back."

"Oh"

He then left Kagome's room back down the stairs, to most likely take to their _father_.

Kagome didn't spy this time. She didn't really want to listen anyway. What ever Souta had to say, had nothing to do with her. So she stayed in her room for the rest of the night.


	5. Memories are where the hurt is

**Familiar Stranger**

Chap. 5

Kagome was awakened by a loud crash from downstairs.

She quickly got out of bed and ran down the stairs.

"What happened!" Kagome asked in a panic.

"Huh, oh. Buyou knocked down a lamp with his fat stomach." Souta said.

"Oh, stupid cat."

'Meow' Buyou walked up to Kagome and rubbed against her leg.

"Hey, where's dad?" Kagome asked.

"He went to work about a hour ago."

"Oh, do you know what time he'll be home?"

"He said he'd be back around dinner."

"Great!"

"What? Why is that?"

"It's great because, now I can so Inuyasha for the day." She said with a smile growing on her face.

"Oh."

With that said she hurried upstairs into her bathroom, and turned on the shower. About fifteen minutes later, she walked out of the bathroom, into her bedroom, with only a towel covering her.

She quickly got dresses into her usual school uniform and brushed her long wet hair. She grabbed a hair dryer and started to blow the hot air onto her hair.

It took her about seven minutes to get most of it. 'I'll let the rest air dry.'

She then grabbed her empty yellow bag and headed downstairs.

'I better get some more supplies.'

She hurried into her kitchen and opened the cabinets.

'Sango and Miroku will eat basically anything. Inuyasha likes instant noodles. And Shippo loves candy.'

She grabbed a few lollypops that she had hidden from Souta, and a couple bags of different flavored potato chips.

Kagome closed the cabinet she was in and open the one right next to it.

She pulled out a couple packages of Ramen noodles and put them into her bag. 'He would be lost without them.'

"Ok that should be it for now." She pulled the bad over her shoulders and headed for her front door. "I'm leaving now Souta. I'll be home later."

She heard a faint Ok and closed the door behind her.

"Ok, time to go see everyone!" She walked over to her well house and opened the door. Then she took a running start and jumped into the well, crossing over into a different time.

Kagome was sitting at the bottom of the Bone Eaters well in the cold dirt.

She wasn't going to sit there all day, so she started to climb a vine growing out of the side.

'I should really put a ladder in here.'

When she finally reached the top, she climbed over the lip and sat there. Just feeling the cool breeze go through her hair. 'I love it out here. It's so refreshing.'

She was about to start walking, when she heard rustlingin the bushes behind her. She turned around and smiled at what she saw.

"Hey Inuyasha! It's nice to see you."

"Her Kagome. I thought I smelled your scent. You're back early."

"Yah, but I'm only staying for today."

"Huh, why?"

"Well. It's a long story. I'll tell you about it later. I want to see everyone first."

"Ok."

With that said, they both headed for Kaede's village.

A 'SLAP' echoed through the village as soon as Inuyasha and Kagome were walking in.

"That monk." Inuyasha said, signifying that he knew what it was.

Kagome only smiled and kept walking.

"How dare him!"

They both saw Sango walking away form Kaede's hut with a bright red face, and steam coming out from her ears.

"Hey Sango!"

"Oh, Kagome, you're back." Her anger instant went away. "Hey everyone, Kagome's back!"

With that said, Shippo came stampeding out and lunging towards Kagome.

"Kagome! You're back! YAH!"

He was now hugging her tightly around the neck.

"It's nice to see you too." She let out a small chuckle.

Then came Miroku, with a red hand print mark on his left cheek.

"Kagome! Welcome back!"

"Hi Miroku."

"Kagome, do you have anymore of that sweet stuff you always give me?" Shippo asked.

"Yup."

"Ok, I'll take some and tell you everything that has happened."

"Alright" Kagome said while handing him a grape lollypop.

"Thanks. Ok" With a big inhale, "Well, we stopped at a village and there were lots of beautiful women there. It was Miroku's dream come true. If I counted right there must have been over a zillion of them. And Miroku flirted with them all. Sango got really really mad this time and hit him on the head with her boomerang. If you look on the back of his head, he probably still has a couple of lumps still there."

Miroku sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "It's true. I was hit for every young lady there."

"Excuse me," Shippo shot Miroku a death glare. "I am the one telling the story!"

"My apologizes, go on."

"Ok, then I was at the well with Inuyasha, and he THREW ME INTO A TREE! SIT him Kagome!"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, then Shippo, then back at Kagome. He wasn't scared of any demon, but he was scared of one word that was about to escape Kagome's mouth.

He blocked his ears and waited for his body to hit the ground. But it never came. She didn't say the word.

He looked at her relived and confused.

"Not right now Shippo."

"What? Why?"

"The last thing I want to do right now, is make anyone mad at me. Especially since I'm only here for one day. Maybe at a later date."

"Fine."

Shippo then started to finish his story, about Sango's beatings; Miroku just being Miroku; and Inuyasha being mean to him.

When he finished, the group met up with Kaede.

"Hello Kagome."

"Hi Kaede."

Kaede was going to say something, but was cut off by Shippo.

"Her Kagome, what's for lunch?" He had already eaten his lollypop, before he began his story. (He ate it one bite. It's possible.) "I'm hungry."

"Well, I brought some bags of chips, and instant noodles."

This caught Inuyasha's attention.

"Ninja food!" Inuyasha said, with an ear to ear grin.

"Uh, I'll take some of those chips."

"Ok, here you go."

She pulled out a bad of regular flavored potato chips. As soon as Shippo saw the bag he ripped it out of her hands and tore the bag open.

Chomp, Chomp, Chomp.

"Yumm….."

"You little pig!"

"Shut up Inuyasha, I am trying to eat."

"Err… Don't eat all of them!" He then grabbed the bag out of the little fox's hands.

Gasp, "Inuyasha! You jerk! Those are MINE! Give 'em back!"

"No!"

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha give them back to him."

"Why, so he can eat all of them?"

"Just give them back."

"No! I want some too!"

"Hmm… how 'bout this. You give them back, and I'll start to boil water for noodles."

"Let me think for a sec…OK! Take them." He threw the bag of chips into Shippo's face.

"Inuyasha! YOU BUTT HEAD!" Shippo scram as loud as he could. "YOU smashed MY chips!"

"It wasn't me. It was that big head of yours." A small smirk crept onto his face.

"Kagome!"

"Enough!" Shippo just eat the chips, they're fine. And Inuyasha, come with me we're eating by the river today."

"Whatever." Inuyasha said trying to sound annoyed.

"Shippo can you stay with Sango and, hey where'd they go?"

They had left while Inuyasha and Shippo were arguing about a bag of chips.

"Anyway, go find them. And share your food."

"Ok, bye Kagome."

"Come on Inuyasha. I want to talk to you about something important."

"Alright."

With that, they both walked over to the river and sat down. Kagome was sitting down looking at her reflection in the water. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was sitting at a trunk of a tree watching Kagome."

"Hey, when am I going to get my food?"

"After I talk to you."

"I can eat and listen at the same time."

"No you can't." Kagome said now looking at Inuyasha.

"Can to."

"Can not."

"To!"

"Not! Hey this isn't what I wanted to talk about."

"Ok, well then spit it out."

"Ok." She said softly looking back at her reflection.

"When I went home yesterday, I got a surprise. One you wouldn't expect."

"What happened? You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"No. Well maybe a little. But not physically."

"Kagome pain is pain. Physical or mental, it still hurts. Now tell me who hurt you."

"My dad came back."

"What?"

"My dad came back into my life."

"Oh, and he's the one who hurt you?"

"Well, not exactly," a tear slid down her cheek. "When I saw him, all the memories came back. All the pain I had when he left, just rushed back into me again. And it hurts me to see him again, after so long had gone by." Another tear fell, followed by another.

Inuyasha knew she was crying without even looking at her. He could smell the salt in her tears. Along with the sorrow in her voice. And he hated it. He hated to her cry. He hated to see her in any kind of pain.

He got up and sat next to her.

He looked at her and noticed that she had been crying harder than he expected.

He then did the unexpected.

He turned his body towards her and grabbed her into a gentle hug. Wrapping his arms around her warm body. Pulling her closer to him.

She had hugged him before, but not like this. This time it meant something.

It meant that he cared, and he was trying very hard to comfort her. And she loved him for doing that.

She didn't say anything, just cried softly into his chest.

"I'm here for you Kagome. I won't anyone hurt you again. I promise you." He whispered into her ear.

"Thank you Inuyasha."


	6. The Dream

**I'm BACK! Enjoy.**

**Familiar Stranger**

Chap. 6

"Inuyasha I have to get back."

"Do you have to leave now?"

"Yes. I want to be back before my father gets home."

"Ok, but if anything happens, I want you to come back right away."

"Don't worry Inuyasha, nothing will happen."

"Just say you will."

Kagome let out a sigh in defeat "Alright I will."

"Good."

"I'll see you tomorrow Inuyasha."

Kagome jumped over the lip and into the well.

Inuyasha watched the blue light fade, "Tomorrow then."

oooooooooo

Kagome walked into her house, discarding her shoes and yellow bad at the entrance.

"I'm home!"

No answer.

"Hello? Anybody here?"

Still no answer.

She started to walk around her house to see if anyone was around. No one.

'Hmm… I wonder where everyone is.' Kagome thought, walking into the kitchen.

There she found a note, lying on her kitchen table.

She walked over, picked it up and read:

_Kagome,_

_Souta, Grandpa, and I went out grocery shopping. We'll be home later. See you soon._

_Love, _

_Mom_

Kagome placed the paper down and headed for her bedroom. "Well, since no one's home, I'll take a nap."

oooooooooo

_Muffled sobs could be heard coming from the kitchen. Kagome peeked into the room only to find her mother sitting at the table. Her arms were crosses on the surface and her head resting on them. Her body would shake every so often, signifying that she was indeed crying._

_Kagome walked silently up to her mother and tugged on her shirt. "Mommy?"_

_Ms. Higurashi was startled and almost jumped out of her seat. She looked down at her daughter and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand._

"_Yes Kagome?" She said, trying her best to put on a smile._

"_Mommy, why are you crying?" Kagome asked, her eyes starting to water also. Seeing her mother upset always made her feel the same way. Sure she had seen her mother cry before, but never like this. These tears held pain in them, a lot of it._

"_It's nothing you have to worry about honey." Her mother said to her trying to sound convincing. It didn't work._

"_But mommy, I've never seen you so sad before." Tears were now streaming down her face. "Where's daddy? He always makes everything better!" She looked at her mother with hopeful eyes._

_If anyone could make her mother happy, it was her father. Unless of course, he is the **one** who caused the pain in the first place._

_Ms. H looked at her daughter and started to cry again._

_She picked Kagome up and placed her on her lap. Wrapping her arms around hr daughter, she spoke between sniffles, "Y-Your father…he's uh he's… he went on a vacation."_

"_Where'd he go? When's he coming back? Who'd he go wi-"_

"_I don't know." Her mother cut in._

"_Maybe he'll come back!" _

"_Maybe."_

"_I hope he does!"_

_Kagome rested her head on her mother's shoulder and began to softly cry. _

_After a long period of crying, Kagome doze off to sleep. Her mother carried her to her room and placed her under the covers of her bed. She placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, and left the room. _

"_I hope he comes back too."_

Oooooooooo

Kagome sat up in her bed in a cold sweat.

She glanced over to her alarm clock, which read 11:43. Since it was dark out, it was obviously night time.

"Oops, didn't mean to sleep that long."

She was about to lie back down when her stomach made a rumbling noise.

Kagome patted her stomach and said, "Nothing like a midnight snack."

She got up, stretched her arms over her head and walked out of the room.

She reached the kitchen in no time. She flickered on the light and scanned the room.

Everything seemed to be the way it was before she took a nap, except for the dirty dishes in the sink.

'That means everyone's home.'

But there were only three dishes…

Her stomach began to growl again. Kagome put a hand on her stomach and sighed. 'I haven't eaten in the last couple hours. Better fill up! Now what to have?'

After ten minutes of rummaging through the cabinets and refrigerator, she finally settled for a simple turkey and cheese sandwich along with a glass of juice.

About seven minutes later she finished her sandwich and placed her dirty dished in the sink.

Kagome was about to turn off the kitchen light and head back upstairs, when she heard the front door open and shut.

Kagome froze. Who came in her house? And at this time of night?

Could it be a robber, or a serial killer?

'No Kagome! Don't think like that!' Kagome scolded herself.

But what if it was? They wouldn't come through the front door right? They usually break through windows. From Kagome's knowledge that only happened in the movies.

What was she going to do? She could always sneak outside and jump down the well; after all she _did_ promise Inuyasha. 'Nah, to risky.'

And she just wasn't going to abandon her family. That settled it; she was going to fight back.

She looked frantically around her kitchen for anything to protect herself with.

The first thing to stand out… a large metal cooking pan.

Kagome picked up the pan, flickered off the light, and stood a few feet away form the entrance to the kitchen, back against the wall.

As the footsteps neared, her grip of the handle tightened. The figure walked into the kitchen and

**WHAM!**

A masculine voice screamed out in pain, along with a few curse words.

Kagome was to busy mentally congratulating herself for hitting the victim successfully, that she forgot to run out of the room, or hit him again for that matter.

She was brought back, when he flickered the lights on.

Kagome gasped at who the _intruder _was and scolded herself for being too paranoid.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry dad! I thought you were some kind of burglar or something!"

"Ah… Kagome," Mr. Higurashi said, while rubbing his head. "It's alright. What are you doing up so late?"

"I came to get a snack. What are **you** doing home so late?"

"Well, things got pretty hectic at work, so I had to stay later."

That makes sense. Only three dishes in the sink, him not being included in the note, and the mysterious "burglar".

Kagome looked up at him, and noticed that his left eye started to twitch. She swears she saw him do it somewhere before, but it was such along time ago she had forgotten.

"Oh ok. Well, I'm going back to bed now."

"Alright, goodnight."

"Night."

And with that she retreated to her room.

oooooooooo

Yah! I got my cast off! HOOARY! I can write and type again!

Ok, I'll tell everyone how I broke me wrist. (It's quit embarrassing. Everyone laughed at me -.-;)

I was over my grandma's house, and she has a really, really (when I say really I mean really.) old swing set. And it just so happens that I'm absolutely obsessed with swinging on swings. So I'm enjoying my time peacefully, and all of a sudden the metal hook literally breaks in half, while I'm swinging **HIGH** on the swing. I go flying backwards, and ended up landing on my right wrist and sliding into a fence and bumping my head. To be honest I consider myself lucky that I walk away with only a broken wrist. If I was going any higher or faster I could have broke my neck or got a concussion. Sad isn't it? Oh well, that's the past. And now you know how I broke my wrist.

Redskittles999


End file.
